


Beach Days

by cosmicjoong



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baby Baekhyun, Beach Day, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Seho parents, Time Skips, baekchen siblings, chanchen childhood friends, chanchen cuties, i love this, kaisoo parents, this is just really cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo decide to have a beach day with Junmyeon and Sehun. Chanyeol and Jongdae get to hang out again. They are just enjoying themselves
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657111
Kudos: 30





	Beach Days

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Jongin looked around the living room as he looked to make sure he had everything for the trip. Kyungsoo stood in the kitchen as he finished packing the lunch box. “Chanyeol! We’re ready!” Jongin yelled as he heard the young boy’s hasty footsteps enter the living room. “I’m here and I packed my bag,” Chanyeol said. “Are you sure?” Kyungsoo asked as he put the lunch box on his shoulder walking into the living room. “I am,” Chanyeol smiled as he grabbed a beach bag.

DO Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin, high school best friends, college sweethearts, and now dads. The two met their junior year of high school, instantly becoming best friends. Kyungsoo, the quieter one of the two, always had a silent admiration for Jongin, the more outgoing type. He was sweet and kind and had a deep love for dance. The two graduated high school, beginning their college life. Kyungsoo became a famous novelist while Jongin pursued dancing. 

After they began dating in college, they realized how much they loved each other and got married, adopting Chanyeol. The pair adopted the bubbly boy at the young age of four, giving him the best life. Chanyeol grew up well. Now at fifteen, he was quiet but kept his bubbliness. He made friends easily, people loving the boy’s curly hair that made him always look so innocent.

He was passionate about topics for being so young. He was open to trying anything and gaining any skill possible. It made his parents fall deeper in love with him, as he had a personality that resembled both Kyungsoo and Jongin.

The small family left their apartment as they carried stuff to the car for the beach. Kyungsoo and Jongin had asked their friends out to a beach date, giving Chanyeol the chance to see his friends and catch up. Kyungsoo got in the driver seat as Jongin got in after putting the supplies in the trunk. Chanyeol sat in the backseat as he took out his headphones and his DS, ready to drown himself in music until they arrived. 

Junmyeon looked at the bag as he made sure everything was present. “Sehun! We’re ready!” Junmyeon yelled as his husband came from the bedroom holding a tiny Baekhyun, Jongdae following right behind with his bag and Baekhyun’s. “Is Baekhyun okay?” Junmyeon asked. “Yeah, I changed him and he’s good to go,” Sehun smiled, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek as he grabbed the backpack from Jongdae. “You have everything you need, Dae?” Junmyeon asked. “Yeah,” Jongdae said as he grabbed a bag helping his dad.

Junmyeon met Sehun through mutual friends during their sophomore year of college. The two became best friends and dated soon after. Junmyeon was the more talkative one while Sehun watched lovingly. The two became puzzle pieces for each other. 

They adopted a young Jongdae at three. The pair fell in love with the boy who resembled a kitty, seeing that he had the most beautiful smile and personality for such a young kid. Jongdae became Sehun’s and Junmyeon’s pride and joy as the boy grew up and went through school. The two couples introduced their kids to each other. The two boys hit it off instantly. Between Chanyeol’s bubbly personality and Jongdae’s energy, they became friends instantly. The two became separable. 

As the two boys grew older, Chanyeol lost some of his bubbliness with school and the surrounding people. The boy tried to make friends but always returned to Jongdae as they were in the same grade but a year apart. The pair would spend their evenings with each other working on homework or playing video games. Jongdae had an interest in art and always loved drawing Chanyeol as he sat working. 

When Jongdae turned thirteen, his parents adopted two-year-old Baekhyun. Jongdae fell in love with his baby brother quickly, always protecting him and making him smile. Sehun and Junmyeon enjoyed seeing their older son taking care of his brother and even seeing Chanyeol help. The three boys became the best of friends, as Baekhyun was a mischievous child for being so young.

Sehun buckled Baekhyun into his car seat as Jongdae sat beside him, grabbing his gaming system. Junmyeon put the supplies into the trunk as he got into the driver seat, Sehun getting in the passenger seat. The family made their way to the beach.

Jongin turned around in his seat as he tapped Chanyeol on the leg, the boy pulling his headphones down around his neck. “We’re here Yeol,” Jongin smiled. Chanyeol smiled as he put his headphones and gaming system in his bag, grabbing his camera. The family pulled into a parking spot as they got out. Chanyeol helped Jongin carry the tent down to the beach as Kyungsoo carried the essentials.

“We’re here!” Sehun said as Jongdae looked up smiling. Baekhyun sat in his car seat, looking around and reaching out for Jongdae’s hand. Jongdae giggled as he took the boy's hand as they pulled into a parking place. “Jongdae can you carry Baekhyun?” Junmyeon asked. “Sure,” Jongdae said as he got out and made his way to the other side of the car and unbuckled his little brother, his parents grabbing everything out of the trunk. 

Jongin and Kyungsoo smiled as they sat under the jumbo umbrellas as they looked toward the sea. “There they are!” Chanyeol yelled as he got up and ran toward his best friend. “Yeol!” Jongdae yelled. “Dae! Baekhyun!” Chanyeol yelled as he hugged the two boys, Baekhyun giggling at the fluffy-haired man. “I’ve missed you,” Jongdae smiled. A faint pink came to Chanyeol’s cheeks upon hearing those words. Each time he heard them from Jongdae he felt a sense of validation and that he missed him. “I’ve missed you too,” Chanyeol smiled as he took Baekhyun from the boy. 

“Hi Chanyeol,” Chanyeol looked up to see a smiling Sehun and Junmyeon. “Hi Sehun and Junmyeon,” Chanyeol said, smiling brightly. “Seems like you’ve gotten taller, Kyungsoo really must feed you,” Sehun chuckled, ruffling the boy’s hair. “Dad has the best cooking,” Chanyeol smiled. The couple chuckled as they waved to Jongin and Kyungsoo, joining the two as they set up their place for the day.

“Hey you two,” Jongin smiled. “Hey, it’s been a while,” Junmyeon said as he sat under the umbrella, placing the bags down. “How’s work?” Kyungsoo asked. “Just busy and boring,” Junmyeon chuckled. “I’ve had creative issues for a while,” Jongin said as Sehun sat down. “I have to and I hate it. I wanted to try some new line art techniques, but I’ve had no inspiration to do so,” Sehun said. 

“How’s the boys?” Kyungsoo asked. “Oh, they’re great. I swear every day Jongdae teaches Baekhyun something that we don’t know about,” Junmyeon chuckled, “That boy gets into everything.” He finished. “He really does, he’s so smart for his age,” Sehun chimed in. The pair of couples watched Chanyeol, and Jongdae, as they carried Baekhyun around down by the ocean. They soon returned with the sleepy toddler. “Having fun you three?” Jongin asked. “Yeah, Baekhyun seems sleepy,” Chanyeol said, handing the young boy to Junmyeon.

“Want to go look for crabs?” Jongdae asked. “Sure,” Chanyeol smiled as he took his shoes off - Jongdae mirroring him. Chanyeol took Jongdae’s hand as he ran down to the edge of the water, looking down at the sand. “We should find some seashells!” Jongdae suggested. Chanyeol smiled and nodded.

After walking around for what seemed forever, Chanyeol found a small crab. He held it in his palm as he looked at it. The print on it was beautiful as Chanyeol grinned. Jongdae got close to Chanyeol as he looked down to the crab. “It’s so cute,” Jongdae mumbled. 

The two families sat in the tent as the sun set. After a fun day of Chanyeol and Jongdae playing in the water and the two couples talking, they were all tired. “Did you kids have a fun day?” Sehun asked as he looked at Chanyeol and Jongdae. Chanyeol rested his head on the younger boys shoulder as they both nodded. His curly hair now wet as it stuck to his forehead. “Good, are we all ready to pack up?” Kyungsoo asked.

After packing up, Chanyeol and Jongdae stood in front of each other. Chanyeol now wore Kyungsoo’s hoodie as he hugged Jongdae tightly. “I’ll miss you,” Chanyeol said, pouting. “I’ll miss you too, Yeollie,” Jongdae said as he rested his head on the taller boys shoulder a smile on his face. Chanyeol rubbed his palm around Jongdae’s back as he held onto him tighter. The two boys pulled apart as Jongdae looked at a pouting Chanyeol. 

“I love you, Yeollie,” Jongdae smiled. “I love you too,” Chanyeol grinned as his cheeks turned a faint pink. “Can we play Pokemon when you get home?” Jongdae asked pouting. Chanyeol nodded, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Come on, you two!” The two boys looked as they saw Junmyeon yelling for them, their families ready to leave. The two boys held hands as they ran up the beach stairs, parting ways at their vehicles.

Chanyeol sighed as he laid down in bed after showering. “Did you have a good day?” he looked up to see Jongin standing at his bedroom door. “Yeah! I really had fun!” Chanyeol grinned as he grabbed his DS. “Good, me and Kyungsoo love you baby,” Jongin said. “I love you,” Chanyeol smiled. He looked down at his game as he saw Jongdae’s name pop up. His smile growing bigger.

Jongdae smiled as he turned his DS on as Sehun and Junmyeon entered his bedroom. “Was your day great?” Junmyeon asked as the couple sat on Jongdae’s bed. “Yeah, I had a lot of fun. It was a well-deserved trip,” Jongdae smiled. “I’m glad,” Sehun said, kissing the boy’s forehead. “Love you,” Junmyeon said. “I love you too,” Jongdae said as he hugged the two men. Jongdae looked down to see Chanyeol’s name pop up.

“Those were such good times,” Chanyeol turned around as he saw Jongdae with a coffee in his hand. He had caught his boyfriend staring at old pictures again. Chanyeol smiled as he looked at the beach pictures. The now couple stood in front of the water hugging each other tightly, never wanting to let go. “I took so many dumb pictures of us,” Chanyeol chuckled. “They’re good memories though,” Jongdae said as he sat his coffee down, walking over to Chanyeol. “I love you forever,” Jongdae said. “I love you forever,” Chanyeol said.

“I think our baby deserves to see the place we loved, right?” Jongdae questioned. “Yeah, tomorrow?” Chanyeol questioned. “Sure,” the younger smiled. The couple made their way to their daughter’s bedroom as they saw her peacefully sleeping, her stuffed pikachu in her arms. “She takes her curls after you still,” Jongdae whispered, his fingers wrapping Chanyeol’s curls that covered his neck. “We did good,” Chanyeol whispered, kissing Jongdae.


End file.
